We have continued to study the pathogenesis of EMC-221A-virus initiated inflammation in mice. We are currently assaying tissues from mice by the more sensitive PCR technique to extend earlier observations made by in situ hybridization. We have extended studies on the relationship between viral persistence and pathogenesis by experiments with nude mice.